300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Suigintou
'Abilities' ---- Floating Feather Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Each time Suigintou performs a basic attack (not including the basic attacks using '''Mercury Sword') will accumulate a stack of Floating Feather, each stack increases her Attack Speed by 3%, up to 10 stacks (30% bonus Attack Speed). ---- Feather Scatter Q Cost: 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Active - ''Suigintou launches 5 feathers in the targeted direction, dealing 20/50/80/110/140 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit (the damage increases by 2% for each stack of Floating Feather). The skill consumes 1 stack of Floating Feather '''for each target hit by the feathers. The more the target is farther away from Suigintou, the higher the damage caused, dealing 5% additional magic damage for each 100 range. ---- ''Mercury Sword W'' ''Cost:'' 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Passive - 'Suigintou uses her '''Mercury Sword' to deal basic attack on any target within 250 range nearby. If the target is a hero unit, the attack causes 50% Movement Speed reduction for 1 seconds. The Movement Speed reduction effect can be triggered only once every 15 seconds. *''Active - ''Suigintou uses her Mercury Sword to sweep all enemies around herself, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit, knocking them back and creating a shield on herself that can withstand [number of stacks on Floating Feather x 6/10/14/18/22] + AD damage for 3 seconds. Suigintou gains 25% bonus Movement Speed while within the duration of shield effect, and each basic attack that is performed by Suigintou increases 2 stacks of Floating Feather. (If there is at least 1 stack of Floating Feather on Suigintou, the skill consumes all stacks of Floating Feather, each consumed stack grants 6% bonus Attack Speed to Suigintou that lasts for 3 seconds.) ---- N-Fields E Cost: 70 / 60 / 50 / 40 / 30 Mana '''Cooldown: '''24 seconds *''Active - ''Suigintou removes the negative effects on herself and summons the mirror at her current location to enter the N-fields (the N-fields and the outside world have separated vision), separating herself from the outside world. Suigintou gains 50% bonus Movement Speed and she can't be detected or harmed by enemies from the outside world while within the N-fields. Suigintou can't use any item, skill or attack while within the N-fields, but she can use this skill again as a 2nd cast while within N-fields to end the effect early. After the effect ends, Suigintou gains 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% bonus Attack Speed for 3 seconds. The mirror lasts for 6 seconds and has a fixed 3 units of Health that can be damaged only by basic attacks. Any basic attack on the mirror only reduces 1 Health per hit regardless of attack. When the mirror is broken, Suigintou will be forced to come out of the N-fields. ---- Black Feather Dragon R Cost: 70 / 85 / 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''100 / 85 /70 seconds *''Active - ''Suigintou launches a black dragon that consists of feathers in the designated direction, dealing 300/475/650 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and imprisoning them for [number of stacks on Floating Feather x 0.2] seconds. ---- 'Skins' ----